shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
The Barbarians (山賊 Sanzoku, ''lit. "Mountain Bandit"), also called '''Bandits', are common hostile NPC. Description The barbarians behave somewhat similar to Soldiers, they patrol specific areas, use specific patterns and may call for reinforcements if they are in battle. However, unlike soldiers or most NPC, once something catches their attention (be it the player or an item) they change to an irregular pattern or stay in the area instead of resuming their previous position. Barbarians are also very loud, easily distracted and easy to spot. Barbarians are also one of the most common nuisances for players, as they might regularly raid their base (either after a warlord has been angered or for no reason at all) to steal their items. Any items succesfully stolen won't dissapear, however, they will appear purchasable for a low price. It must be noted that Soul Fragments cannot be stolen ever. Barbarians are common nuisances for the warlords too, as they have an habit of invading towns and attacking any NPCs visible regardless of alignement or skill (they might even engage a Bear). When engaged, barbarians forsake any defense for offense, madly rushing to attack and using many strong blows that can knock back the player and break their defense, but beyond that they are nothing special, as their attack is marginally superior that those of the soldiers and their health is even lower. Barbarians are the most common enemy type in missions barring soldiers. They are also found on forest, mountain and village-type areas. Like Yojimbos, Village Girls, Merchants, Princesses and Bears, they have no inherent clan allegiance. Unlike the first four, being spotted by one (and failing to kill him before finishing the mission) doesn't reduce a warlord's trust (except if the mission ends in failure) but will incite the barbarians into attacking the player's base immediately. Barbarian Chief Sometimes they can be acompained by a Barbarian Chief (山賊兄 Sanzoku Ani, ''"Mountain Bandit Boss"). The Barbarian Chief separates himself from his underlings by his large frame and distinctive cries. When engaged, the Barbarian Chief is comparable to a Samurai General, as they are specially strong, resistant and call reinforcements, though they can also be said to be easier than Generals as they do not use any kind of strategic movement and their attacks are predictable, thus a skillful player can easily dispatch them. They appear only during Assassination missions, where they are the target. Changes in Shinobido 2 Barbarians received some remarkable changes in Revenge of Zen. They are now lead by Kagetora Akame, since his downfall and defeat at the hands of the Kazama Clan he has taken his remaining money and soldiers to organize a bandit army. He seeks to steal the Tenma Mirrors for himself and presumably restore his lost prestige. Now referred to as '''Bandits', they now wear wolf cowls, brandish katanas and no longer look bestial or emmit animal cries. They still use a moveset very similar to the Barbarians' in combat, and are prone to the same mistakes of unorganized patrolling and constant speaking. Also, Barbarian Chiefs no longer appear as enemies, the only exception is Akame himself as a boss in special missions. Curiously, Kazama's soldiers look almost identical to previous barbarians in appearance. This may be a statement of his personality or a hint at the origins of his army.Category:NPC Category:Enemies